paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V33
Release Notes - V.33 Update General Changes * Interactive Tutorial added as a playlist option. Agora * Fixed an issue which could cause invisible collision near the Red Buff Shadow Pad. * Fixed an issue where minions could move without playing a stun animation. * Fixed an issue where players were able to jump into red lane from the jungle without an ability. AI * Bot behavior towards enemies in the shadow plane has been improved. * Fixed an issue with bot position while attacking lane goals. * Fixed an issue where GRIM.exe Bot could become stuck during G.T.F.O animation. Audio * Killing Spree and Unstoppable Killstreak Announcer VO should now play correctly. * Card activation sounds can now be heard by teammates and enemies. ** Volume of card activation sounds increased. Cards * Weekly Card Pack ** Scarab Claws (CP) ** Blinkshot ** Tainted Magick (Previous CP) * Tainted Magick ** Damage application changed due to associated bug *** Now only applies 1 stack of poison. *** Damage increased to the equivalent of 3 stacks. 6 + (1.5 x Player level) * New Feature: Auto Open Card Shop ** The card shop is now set to automatically open when you return to base if you have card power to spend. (Toggle on and off within shop page) * Tooltips clarity improved for: ** Spear of the Rifthunter ** Riftmagus Scepter ** Agoran Scepter ** Blade of Agora ** Tempus Pearl ** Circlet of Mana/Health * Portal Stone cost reduced from 7 to 5. * Empyrean Mask will no longer be turned off if a player is stunned. All Heroes * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Fixed an issue which caused Dekker’s Energy orb to sometimes bounce incorrectly when colliding with Iggy’s Oil Trail. ** Fixed issues with spawn-in animation. * Opaline Fey added to in-game store. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Fixed interactions with Feng Mao’s Ultimate which could cause him to get stuck mid-air. * Undertow Gideon added to in-game store. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Burden’s tooltip now displays the correct damage value. ** Black Hole reflected to no longer negates knockback/knockup abilities as intended on the tooltip. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Fixed an issue which could cause Make Way to remain active. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Fixed an issue which allowed GRIM.exe to sometimes use G.T.F.O. while falling. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Visual polish to Shadow Walk. * Sun Tiger Khaimera added to in-game store. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** HUD Icon added for when Spirit Regeneration is active. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Enemy players affected by Void Drone’s mana drain now have a HUD element to display the status. * Alacrity ** Duration of shield is now always two seconds regardless of how the ability is applied. * Crash Bang Boom! ** AoE slow effect now persists for the full duration of the ability. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Fixed an issue with Pounce which could sometimes cause it to travel farther than intended. ** Audio added to recall. * Jump Chains emote added to in-game store. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Taunts now have audio. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Fixed an issue where Steel’s Ultimate caused no damage to towers. ** Steel will now always play a vocal effort during his ultimate. ** Shield Block’s tooltip now has the correct mana cost. UI * New audio added to store. * Updated ability level up indicator. * Added options to surrender survey ** “Teammate Disconnected” ** “Teammate joined late” * Added an “Exit Shop” button to the card shop below “Undo” * Changed “Team Comm” to “Team Comm/Emotes” * Adjusted mouse wheel scrolling through tiled lists. * Fix for Grux being offset in lobby. * Minion health bars should no longer appear to change slowly. * Fixed weekly quest text from take down 350 minions to 400 to match intended number. * Fixed weekly quest text from take down 250 heroes changed to 100 to match progress bar. * Fixed the bug where “Reveal All” button persists after opening a card pack. * Clicking support option in another language will open correct call center URL according to that language. Category:Patch Notes